


It's the Wrong Kind of Place (To Be Thinking of You)

by avocadoatlaww



Series: EnnoTanaFuta [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Poor Futakuchi, Soft Boys, Very much fluff, but i'm happy i did, he gets all the love he deserves tho, i don't even know what made me write this, i'm very soft, mentions of fukutora, slight angst with happy ending, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji is fucked. Not only does he have a crush on his friend and fellow captain, Ennoshita Chikara. He also has a crush on Ennoshita's boyfriend.





	It's the Wrong Kind of Place (To Be Thinking of You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just demanded to be written. I don't know why or how, but it was just so _easy_ , like it wanted to be put down on paper. (Don't listen to me it's 2.30 am, and I'm slightly sleep deprived)
> 
> It's my first time writing Futakuchi, and hopefully I didn't butcher his character way too badly :/ But he's probably at least slightly ooc. Please bear with me.
> 
> As always, English is not my native language, so please tell me if you find any mistakes or typos.
> 
> (I kinda hate the title, but I couldn't find anything better. It's from Damien Rice's song _9 Crimes_.)
> 
> And _Haikyuu!!_ belongs to Furudate Haruichi.

Futakuchi Kenji didn’t usually fall for people, but when he did, he fell for the wrong guys. His first crush had been a teammate back in Middle School. The guy in question had been a senpai, a year older than Futakuchi. Right before the guy graduated, Futakuchi had somehow ended up confessing to him, and turns out he was a huge homophobe. That day, Futakuchi had walked home with a swollen eye, a split lip, and various other bruises.

When High School came around, Futakuchi got the chance to start anew. He played lots of volleyball, did (most of) his homework, and shamelessly flirted with both boys and girls, even though girls had never caught his interest. It was fun. It was easy. It was innocent. But he never went further than that. Never did anything more serious. That was until he developed a really fucking huge crush on his senpai and captain, Moniwa Kaname.

Futakuchi vowed to himself that he would never confess to Moniwa. He would never repeat what happened in Middle School. In the end, he ended up confessing anyway. It had been a spur of the moment thing. He hadn’t even been thinking, just blurting it out. Afterwards, he wanted to run away and hide and never come back. Moniwa had been really cool about it, though. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Moniwa was asexual as hell, the whole thing might have turned out differently.

Looking back on it, Futakuchi didn’t really regret confessing to Moniwa. The whole situation just made them grow closer as friends, and they now considered the other their best friend. Because of this, Futakuchi had ended up venting his frustration to Moniwa through Skype. It was his third year of High School, and Futakuchi Kenji had yet again fallen for someone he shouldn’t.

“I’m so fucked, Moniwa,” he pouted. “It’s not even funny.”

Moniwa just snickered at him, which made Futakuchi’s pout deepen.

“I know, you’re pretty obvious about it.”

“Am not!”

“I think even Koganegawa knows.”

Moniwa was definitely making fun of him, and Futakuchi didn’t need this right now. His crush couldn’t be that obvious, could it? There was no way Koganegawa knew. That boy was denser than a brick wall.

The thing was: Futakuchi had fallen for his fellow captain and friend, Ennoshita Chikara. If that had been all, Futakuchi would’ve probably been okay about it, but as it turns out, Ennoshita had a boyfriend. A stupidly handsome boyfriend, who Futakuchi might also be crushing on. It was a hopeless situation.

They had become friends during the start of their third year, when Ennoshita had called together some of the other captains he knew to exchange tips and tricks on how to handle the duties of a captain and deal with troublesome kouhai. In theory, it had been a great idea, but the meetings often ended up a huge mess.

Ennoshita’s first mistake had been putting Shirabu and Yahaba in the same room. The two were always fighting, and their rivalry was at times pettier than Oikawa. It was a blast.

The second mistake was letting Futakuchi meet Terushima. Let’s just say that the two had way too much fun messing with and riling up the others.

Still, Futakuchi and Ennoshita had somehow become friends, and through Ennoshita, Futakuchi also befriended the boyfriend and vice-captain, Tanaka. And well, he liked them. He liked them so fucking much, but there was no way anything was going to happen, right? They were a couple for god’s sake. Futakuchi shouldn’t even think about it.

***

They had all been invited to Ennoshita’s that night. In addition to the usual five, Tanaka was also there, and Tanaka’s friend, the captain of Nekoma, Yamamoto Taketora, had come all the way from Tokyo to join them. He had brought his vice-captain, Fukunaga, with him. The boy was unusually quiet, but when he did say something, it was hilarious. Tanaka had at one point whispered to Futakuchi that the two Tokyo boys where dating, and, yeah, he could see how they fit each other. Yamamoto, who was brash and loud like Tanaka, filled Fukunaga’s silences, and they just completed each other perfectly.   

After everyone had gone home, or in Yamamoto and Fukunaga’s case gone back to their hotel, it was just Ennoshita, Tanaka and Futakuchi left. Somehow they had ended up on the couch, Futakuchi sandwiched between the two Karasuno boys, watching _Game of Thrones_. It had been Tanaka’s idea, of course.

“There are badass fighting scenes, great scenography, boobs and dicks,” he had said, like the flaming bisexual he was, and since neither of the other two had any better suggestions, _Game of Thrones_ it was.

Somewhere through episode three the Karasuno duo had fallen asleep. Ennoshita’s head was resting in Futakuchi’s lap and Tanaka’s on his shoulder. When Futakuchi realised the predicament he was in, he blushed a bright crimson. If this was going to be his own private hell, he wanted to burn forever.

When he thought about it, the two had been unusually touchy feely with him the whole evening. Tanaka had more than once slung his arm across Futakuchi’s shoulders, whispering conspiratorially in his ear, sharing tidbits of information about the others, which gave Futakuchi goose bumps. He also kept winking at him, and even placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek at one point, which had made Futakuchi’s whole face heat up to the point where he was sure he looked like a ripe tomato.

Ennoshita, on the other hand, did it in a less noticeable way. Futakuchi could see it in the way the he let their fingers “accidentally” meet, when he gave him his mug of tea. Or in the tiny, soft smiles he sent him, which were usually reserved for Tanaka, and Tanaka alone.

Before Futakuchi could figure out what it all meant, he too, fell asleep.

***

When Futakuchi woke up, he was alone on the couch. It was dark outside, and someone had turned off the TV. He could see a stream of light coming out from the kitchen door, which was slightly ajar, and walking towards it, he could hear soft, whispering voices. It wasn’t like he meant to listen in on his friends, but somehow he still did it.

“… think he realised?” he could hear Tanaka say

After a slight pause, he could hear Ennoshita answer.

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. But I’m certain we were right.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka breathed out a quiet laugh. “He is pretty obvious.”

At that statement Futakuchi realised what they were talking about.

“You know,” he said accusatory while opening the door.

“H- hey, Futakuchi,” Tanaka said awkwardly, rubbing his neck, but Futakuchi wouldn’t let him change the topic.

“You know.”

After a quick, guilt ridden glance at each other Ennoshita started to explain, but Futakuchi wanted nothing of it.

“I don’t know what kind of game the two of you think you’re playing, but just stop it. I’m out of here.”

With that said, he turned around on his heel, and left as quickly as he could without actually running. He could hear them call after him, but fuck if he was going to stay any longer. He was hurt and angry, and shit, fuck, shit, he never thought they’d hurt him like that. Fuck.

He was halfway down the road when Tanaka, who had come running after him, grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

“Futakuchi, please, ya gotta listen to me,” he said, slightly out of breath and very desperate.

“Please, hear us out, Futakuchi,” Ennoshita, who had appeared next to Tanaka, almost pleaded, which was really out of character for captain Ennoshita Chikara, who usually didn’t even need to ask. People just did as he said.

“Ok, so me and Ennoshita have been talkin’,” Tanaka started, babbling. “And we realised that we both wanted the same thing, but before we did anything about it, we had to confirm something, ya kno’. Because we couldn’t really just spring somethin’ like this on ya without knowin’. And maybe we went about it the wrong way, and we’re truly sorry for that. And-“

“And what he’s trying to say,” Ennoshita continued. “Is that we like you Futakuchi. And you like us, don’t you?”

“W-what?” Futakuchi was slightly shell shocked. What the fuck had just happened?

“Futakuchi Kenji, would ya like to date me and Chika?” Tanaka looked at him with a stupidly hopeful look on his face.

“I- I, uh … yes?” Futakuchi stuttered, which earned him a kiss on each cheek.

“Great! Now please, it’s late,” Ennoshita gave him one of those soft smiles. “Let’s get to bed.”

And with that, Futakuchi somehow got his wits back

“I know I’m hot, but I didn’t know I was that irresistible.”

Tanaka broke out in a loud guffaw, and Ennoshita just shook his head fondly.

That night, Futakuchi fell asleep in Ennoshita’s queen sized bed, with Tanaka on one side and Ennoshita on the other, both with their arms wrapped around him tightly.

Before he fell asleep, though, he sent a quick text to Moniwa: _I’m in_ , which earned him a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Why fight over which ship is better between ennofuta, tanafuta and ennotana when you can have ennotanafuta?


End file.
